VampireHOLiC
by MissSexyRain
Summary: Vampire Knight/xXxHOLiC Crossover! Some mentions of Tsubasa. Yuuko wants Watanuki&Doumeki to do a another job. She says it's extremely dangerous and as usual they ask why. "You might not come back….alive." They are to infiltrate Cross Academy...
1. Dream1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+Konichiwa Mina-san! Watanuki-chan and Takuma-bunny kept bothering me so I did the favor and I don't regret how it will turn out……But I don't know I haven't wrote for xXxHOLiC before so sometimes the characters may appear ooc? Well just tell me if they do!:D**

* * *

**Dream~ONE**

**+Preparations+**

* * *

Watanuki stared at his boss in shock.

"**We're gonna do what?"** Watanuki asked in outrage.

Yuuko smirked. " I said you are going to go to Cross Academy and get me Zero Kiriyuu's blood."

"But, aren't we going to a different world for this?" Watanuki evaluated.

"Hai hai! And what are the dangers I told you about?" Yuuko inquired.

"Vampires…" Watanuki admitted deflated. Doumeki only quirked his eyebrow at the display.

"Yuuko-san isn't that TOO dangerous?" Watanuki tried to reason.

"Nonsense you have Doumeki-kun with you! Even though he's more equipped to ward off spirits I'm sure he's strong enough to take on a vampire!" Yuuko smiled.

A sickly figure on a bed coughed. A loving hand was gripping his tightly. Two more Parental figures were on the other side of his bed doing what they could for him. _If only I could of avoided that hit………._

Watanuki finished packing the few belongings he had. He might not come back at all from this. And of all his misfortunes he also had to be stuck with Doumeki again! Why did she need that specific vampire's blood anyway? There were plenty around from the description of the school. Watanuki sighed. It was going to be **real hellish** this time. Usually the fact of dying only bothered him a little but he might **actually die this time** or worse…….become undead like some zombie he saw in a horror film. He would be a vampire of course though. The most beautiful creature the night has to offer. The Chairman he had heard about said the reason behind the school was to bring the two species together as a way towards peace but that didn't stop him from worrying did it. What if one got out of control? He was relieved to hear about the guardians. The only problem though was his target was one of them…….

Watanuki and Doumeki were standing in a magic circle drawn by Yuuko. She was smirking all the while.

"Have fun Watanuki-chan!" Yuuko waved. Maru& Moru were waving also. The black pork bun was no where in sight and Watanuki briefly wondered where it went before his realization at what Yuuko called him. Watanuki twitched at the nickname and was about to scream plus yell at her but was eaten by the portal. Yuuko stopped waving and her smile turned into a frown. She wasn't worried too much over the boys. She knew they could handle themselves on this mission but…….What she was worried about is if they didn't get the blood.

"Poor child….."

Watanuki had only inter-dimensional traveled once. The feeling of being in a washing machine always made him dizzy afterward. They landed with a thump in a brightly covered office. A man that look to be in his twenties with blond hair and glasses smiled at them.

"Hello! You must be the two Yuuko-san sent, am I correct?" Cross beamed at them. Doumeki and Watanuki looked up at their position on the floor and blinked. _Who's he?_ They both thought together.

"Ah! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm The Chairman Kaien Cross! Nice to meet you!" The Chairman grinned.

"Oh-"

"Shit" Doumeki finished Watanuki's statement.

**+Hehe well hope I had everyone in character!:D I try so hard but the bunnies won't stop coming!**


	2. Dream2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+Konichiwa!:D Hey everyone my crazy mind came up with the next chapter so here you go! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and clicked on it!lol**

* * *

**Dream~TWO**

**+The First Few Hours+**

* * *

Watanuki and Doumeki sat in the chairman's office as he tried to get someone to help with their bags. After the little mishap on the floor Watanuki and Doumeki were… wary. The Chairman smiled even more creepily than Yuuko and that was a **big** danger sign in Watanuki's head.

"Why didn't I listen to the voices in my head?" Watanuki grumbled to himself. But Doumeki heard.

"Since when do you have voices in your head?" Doumeki asked blandly.

"I'm not up to arguing with you dumbass." Watanuki sighed. They hadn't even been there for more than 10minutes and it was already annoying for Watanuki.

"Oi-"

"My name is not 'Oi' you big oaf!" Watanuki yelled. Just then Yuki walked in.

"Oh, hello! Who would you two be?" Yuki smiled. Watanuki stared for a moment and thought._ Oh My God another one!_

"Um, my name is Watanuki." He said neverously.

"Doumeki." Doumeki introduced himself.

"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST INTRODUCE YOURSELF PROPERLY!" Watanuki yelled. Doumeki had one finger in his ear and let it go when Watanuki stopped talking. Yuki was giggling in the background and Watanuki, mortified that he had embarrassed himself only minutes after arriving, glared hotly at the _monster _in front of him.

"You two seem to get along." Yuki chuckled. "My name is Yuki Cross. I'm the chairman's daughter. Nice to meet you!" Watanuki, being who he was, only stared in shock. _This is the Chairman__'__s daughter?! No wonder they have the same eerie smile….._

Watanuki snapped out of his stupor and turned to Yuki. "Excuse me Cross-san but I think you have it wrong…."

"Wrong? About what? Are you two not friends?" She asked. Now that Watanuki thought about it and looked closely she reminded him of Himawari-chan. Though not as… cheerful. Little did Watanuki know he had not seen her bad side yet.

"Um… it's not that, just-" Right when Watanuki was about to finish Zero popped in. Zero looked at Yuki then at the newcomers.

"Yuki, why aren't you asleep yet?" Zero asked as he ignored the two sitting by the wall.

"Zero! I had to ask the Chairman something. **I **could also ask you the same question." Yuki pouted.

"Hn. Whatever Yuki…" With that Zero sauntered off somewhere. The couple in the background watched the display with curiousness. All Watanuki could think was _How rude! He doesn__'__t greet people properly either. _Doumeki on the other hand brushed the rudeness off but he had gotten a weird vibe when the silver haired boy had come in. It wasn't one he liked either. Yuki, realizing she wasn't alone, turned the two again.

"Ah Gomen! Zero's not really social." Yuki apologized. Just then the Chairman busted threw the door and practically skipped in like he was on a sugar high.

"Doumeki-kun, Watanuki-chan I have your room ready for you!" Chairman Cross sang.

"0.o :cough: Excuse me Cross-san what did you call me?" Watanuki politely asked even though there was visible vain in his head.

"Watanuki-chan! Since you will be staying for **a while** I thought we could get to know each other! Starting with a nick-name of course!" The Chairman happily chided. Doumeki was trying very hard to keep his laughing in check though on the outside you could probably see a small smirk. Watanuki forced himself to calm down. After all the man was just trying to be friendly. Watanuki brightly faked smiled and he and Doumeki got up and started follow the chipper Chairman toward their dorms. He waved goodbye to Yuki-chan. _At least she__'__s a lot less creepy than her dad….._

As they went down the hall Watanuki admired the craftsmanship put into to the building. From the beautifully carved angels and roses he would have to say they were in Victorian times. And as they continued the Chairman kept chatting about something so the two only nodded their head indicating they were listening, though they weren't. Even though the future exorcist was with him, Watanuki could see the spirits clear as day through the giant glass windows. He really hoped Yuuko informed the Chairman of his 'condition'.

Off Somewhere in Japan….

"Hmmm Moko-chan I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Yuuko raised the hand with her sake cup to her chin. She had a look saying she was in deep thought.

"Don't worry Yuuko if you forgot something Mokona would tell you!" The cute little manjuu sang. Yuuko refilled their cups and toasted.

"Of course you would! There for I have nothing to worry about! Just my imagination playing with me!" Yuuko drunkly said. She and Mokona were moon watching and therefore it called for moon watching sake!

Watanuki shuddered . He had a bad feeling Yuuko did forget. They stop in front of the building known to be the Sun Dorms for the Day Class students. The Chairman lead them inside and he cringed as he passed by wandering souls. They didn't seemed to notice him, so maybe this world his powers were dulled….._:sigh: I just pray Doumeki at least have some sutras._

**Well there you go!:P Wata-chan don't worry you won't be bothered by the _spirits._ :evil laugh: 0.o everyone I was thinking the pairing will be ZeroxWatanuki with jealous Kaname&Doumeki!**

**+GoddessOfWrath+**


	3. Dream3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+Minna-san! 8D hey how are all you doing today? Well I've been listening to different versions of still doll and I have to say the duet just OWNS! Listen to it when Watanuki and Doumeki see their room! Lol My muse is really happy!**

* * *

**Dream~THREE**

**+Mysterious Halls+**

* * *

As they wandered down the halls Watanuki noticed they didn't go up to the upper levels. They reached the end of the front of the Sun Dorms and saw the Chairman stop in front of a flight of stairs going down.

"Sorry, we really don't have much space left so next school year we'll have a brand new wing added to the Sun Dorms!" The Chairman chided. "So many students have been coming it's lucky we can fit them all! So until then you two have a room in the lower levels or until I can clear some space." Watanuki peered behind the Chairman to look at the dark hole the stairs led to.

"Um, Cross-san… Please tell me that's not the basement." Watanuki gulped. He could see an eerie glow as smoke of white tendrils as they flowed upward to where they were standing. Though Watanuki didn't see anymore ghosts, he still got this creepy feeling and from the light it looked like something was down there.

"_Well_ not exactly the basement… think of it as a place we just put extra books in!" Kaien smiled.

"So our room's a closet then." Doumeki deadpanned. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and he could see from the corner of his eye that Watanuki didn't like the place either.

"U-uh no! It's not like that either! It was originally a room for the Day Class doctor but he had some 'unfortunate' accidents." Cross stuttered out. Watanuki stared at him hard for a moment and so did Doumeki.

_Great we're going to live in a dead guy's room for a whole year._ Watanuki mentally sighed. The Chairman laughed nervously at the unbelieving glares and he quickly started down the steps.

"It really needs cleaning up but besides that it's decent!" Kaien called. He wanted to get away from murderous intent coming from the pair. Half-way down he noticed they weren't behind him and turned to see the two hesitant about something.

"Come down you two nothing to be afraid of!" The Chairman said nervously. He hadn't wanted to leave a bad impression on the first day…

Watanuki wrapped his arms around himself and started down towards the death hole. Doumeki put his hand on Watanuki's shoulder.

"Is there something really down there?" Doumeki asked. Watanuki shook his head. He breathed out cold air.

"Let's go." Watanuki took a step into the abyss…..

**+Dreaming+**

Watanuki and Doumeki stopped in front of their supposedly 'dorm room'. Watanuki jaw dropped. Doumeki showed some actual emotion and it was…..

"Tell me that's not our room Cross-san." Doumeki said disgusted. When they went down the hall they had expected some cobwebs and a lot of dust. No, what they got instead was peeling paint, some mold, mice here and there. _Extra books my ass._ Doumeki knew no one came down here often from how the condition of the bottom floor was. Then, when they finally reached their actual room, Watanuki and Doumeki looked on in horror as they saw the burned door in front of them. It looked like a page from a Steven King novel. The wood chipping, the black crisp parts threaten to fall off any moment, and the numbers plated on gold rusted like an abandoned hospital room.

"Well I know it's not the best but this all I have to offer…..SORRY?" The Chairman apologized. Watanuki was still staring at it like he'd seen a ghost. In fact he just saw one past through the wall. Strangest thing though was the creepy feeling was gone. While he and Doumeki came down together he could still feel it but it just suddenly disappeared. Watanuki carefully took a step forward. He lightly pushed in the door and his eyes got bigger. Their bags were in the middle of the room but not only that. Thankfully the beds were new but the junk inside of the room was yet to be cleaned. They were no windows only the door down the hall that led up to the surface for fresh air. The old and crusty books with their mildew smell swamped most of the floor. The cream and white paint on the wall was also chipping but had water stains as well. A big contrast to the yellow and diamond wall paper outside. The closet was still in fairly good shape and they had two small dressers cramped in there to. The floors were caked in dust so thick you could see the footsteps of the people who came earlier who prepared there room. Underneath the dirt you could see a black marble floor. And one antique looking bed stand between the queen beds carved out of pure white stone had the same angel and rose pattern as the hallways in the school. To Watanuki they had a very fine room if it wasn't so unkempt and nasty. Doumeki stepped behind Watanuki and coughed. They had to do something about the watery stench. Doumeki kicked a pile of books.

"There's no **room** in here Chairman." Doumeki squeezed out. He and Watanuki tried to step over the mountains of books. After stumbling quite a bit they made it to the other side. Watanuki slide his finger along the nightstand. He rubbed his fingers together to feel dust there also. Doumeki saw their guess about the beds were wrong and they were old in fact. The kind of beds made for extravagant design except they looked a little worn down. Though the sheets were definitely new. Watanuki plopped down on the bed while Cross was watching in the background with a smile. He silently snuck away while his new student's studied their room and sized up how much work to be done on it.

Watanuki closed his eyes for a moment taking a much needed rest. When he opened them he saw a head in the ceiling. First he thought it was sleep deprivation but then he blinked and it was still there that he noticed it was a white and bluish glow. A little girl from god knows what time, was looking at him with innocent eyes. She then proceeded to plop on his stomach. Watanuki could tell it wasn't a bad spirit. He was wondering when a phantom was going to notice him since they ignored his arrival earlier. Meanwhile oblivious to Watanuki, Doumeki watched the whole episode happen. He couldn't see the spirit of course but he couldn't help but glance over when he saw Watanuki lay down. He's been with Watanuki to know when he _sees_ something by his attitude it was nothing to worry about so he went back to exploring the closet. Doumeki noticed The Chairman slipped away unseen to. _Oh well, we'll see him tomorrow._

Watanuki waved to the little girl, albeit creeped out. The ghost girl smiled and told Watanuki, from her strange dancing about, to follow here outside. He went after her slowly. Doumeki caught the movement.

"Oi, where are you going?" Doumeki inquired. Doesn't Watanuki know they had about four hours to sleep until dawn.

"Uh…." Watanuki stuttered. He didn't need to answer this bastard. He turned to Doumeki angrily. "If you must know I'm getting fresh air before bed! You can see we have no windows!" Watanuki huffed and walked away. Doumeki just shrugged to himself and went to putting his luggage away.

**+Dreaming+**

She giggled. Watanuki was wondering were she was taking him. But, he sure was glad to be up on ground level again. He took a second to breath the cool air deep into his lungs. When Watanuki opened his eyes she was glowing a rainbow colored light. She then glided to the left of the door. Watanuki followed along while he took in the surroundings outside more clearly. Inside he could only see the school's front yard but near the Day Dorms he could see a beautiful garden. It was filled with roses, gardenias, chrysanthemum and a what he'd seen only once before, a purple moon flower. There heavenly glow of neon purple radiance made the garden look something right out of a fantasy. Their pollen beamed in light blue light and the petals a deep violet. Even the little girl stopped to play a bit between the flora. As they exit the ethereal place Watanuki saw they were headed towards the woods. The path was easy to follow back so he wasn't worried about getting lost but the woods frightfully weren't scary as they should kinda be at night. After what seemed to be 20 minutes of walking he came to stop at the edge of lake.

"Kirei…." Watanuki whispered to himself. The Moon was bright and full tonight. It's lovely shine put the whole area under a blue hue. Watanuki then realized the little girl was gone. He started to look around until he found this little red light.

"Oi, Matte!" The ghost girl had turned into what look like a fairy. Her body was small and glowing red all over. Every time she flicked her wings glitter would seemed to fall off. Her a mini dress was a gothic style rose pattern. She winked at Watanuki and flew off again. Watanuki was running after her by the lake when he came to a smaller part of it and it held a stone pagoda over many fair lilies. He sauntered closer and saw the dazzling crimson light again. Usually a pagodas in Japan were painted different colors but this one was carved with different flowers, especially roses and had gold lining to it.

"Wow….The Chairman must really like roses……" Watanuki said to himself. As he went towards the little glow in the actual part of the pagoda over the water, he saw their was person there. When he got closer he saw the pure white uniform of the Night Class……that were full of vampires. Watanuki froze after he was about 2 feet away from the figure in front of him. The pixie disappeared and said person turned around. It was Kaname Kuran, the Dorm Head of the Night Class, a pureblood vampire and the most powerful one at Cross Academy besides the Chairman. Watanuki stared wide eyed. _This was a trap!_

They were in a private place and **no one **was around. Kaname took a step closer……..

**+ERR, that turned out longer than expected!XD but I just had to do something with water! Watanuki-chanXD I hope Kaname-sama doesn't do anything……to evil! :evil laugh:**


	4. Dream4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+Thanks for the reviews! :D I suggest listening to Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra! I'm wondering and tell the truth everyone, does this fic suck? I mean I don't think it does but it would be nice to know……**

* * *

**Dream~****FOUR**

**+Lullaby+**

* * *

Watanuki took a step back, eyes widen to their fullest. One of his fears about this mission was right in front of him. He had no help, no place to run, and definitely no way to win against a pureblood **vampire**.

"What-" Watanuki started but Kaname silenced him with his eyes. Kaname's eyes glowed in the darkness a bright red against the moon's pale light. Before Watanuki knew it, he was walking toward him slowly.

_I'm not controlling my body! HELP SOMEONE! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN! OR WORSE……._

Watanuki could only stare in frozen horror as he stood in front of the vampire. His body was completely like a statue. Kaname grinned a hungry grin._ Got you….._

**+Dreaming+**

Zero was rushing threw the woods. Barks and snarls could be heard not to far away and he ran even faster.

"Damnit! Being killed by wolves is a lame way to die!" Zero zigzagged through the trees. He had fallen asleep in front of the lake in that resided in the woods. A pack of wolves were out hunting and seemed to deem Zero as food. He could see gardens come to view and the small pond.

"The pagoda…." Zero huffed. If he could get there maybe he could use the pond to drown them all. Even though it was unlikely, it would at least buy him time.

**+Dreaming+**

Watanuki glared at Kaname. His couldn't do anything. Kaname leaned down and breathed in his scent. It was even lovelier than Zero's and Yuki's combined. Kaname kissed Kimihiro's knuckles and stared deep into his eyes. Watanuki actually blushed a little bit at the desire in them._ UH OH….. _Kaname traced his facial features with his elegant finger. When they reached Watanuki's lips his mouth parted slightly. They were so exotically rosy.

Kaname had unintentionally had sent out one of his many powers. His subconscious had made an entity to find what he smelled hours ago. The blood running through Watanuki's veins allured him like a butterfly to a freshly bloomed rose. Also note Watanuki was desirable in his own sweet way. Right when Kaname was about to bite Watanuki's hand, Zero came flying through the trees near the pagoda and leapt up to the rail where the two resided. Kaname actually let a look of surprise flitter across his face before it went back to that expression of cold stone.

At first Zero was still. Watanuki's eyes widen and before he could even finish mouthing 'help!' Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and aimed it at Kaname.

"Step away _vampire._" Zero hissed. He had no time though as the pack of wolves finally caught up and leapt right after him. Kaname pulled Zero's hand that had the Bloody Rose and turned him around, along with Watanuki just when the leader pounced. Kaname winced when he felt the jaws of the animal bite heavily into his back. He quickly pushed the two away as more of the pack came from the forest. About three went after Watanuki as he tried to run somewhere away and Zero was currently trying to shake off five trying to tear him down to pieces. Both vampires became alert when they smelt blood. Kaname knew that blood too well. The very wine he was trying to taste tonight was wafting in the air like an enticing perfume.

Watanuki was being dragged by the leg by two of the wolves trying to eat him. He was keeping the other at bay with a branch all the while screaming in pain. Watanuki was swinging the log back and forth with all his might. He called out in agony again when one bit mercilessly in to his side. Zero hurriedly shot his way through to where Watanuki was. He tore most of his uniform while running but now it was barely any trace of it left and was dragging him down. "_Damnit! " _Zero yelled. When he finally made past seven wolves he ran. He knew he was an idiot believing he could take them all by himself when he got here. Worse he brought them to other people even though one was a vampire and trying to suck the poor boy's blood. Zero personally thought it was better to face the wolves but it would do no good if he died now. He got bitten again fending the last wolf off of Watanuki and was bleeding profusely. He helped Watanuki up and they quickly stumbled to where the pureblood was fighting off about nine wolves.

"Thank you." Watanuki panted. Instead of being eaten by a vampire he was almost dinner for wild wolves. He hurt all over. The gashes from their claws left a burning sensation over every inch of skin he had and his side he didn't want to think about.

"Kiryuu get him out of here." Kaname eyes glowed a dangerous red as the wolves started to circle around the group of three. Zero was back to back to Kaname while Watanuki was in between and hiding behind Zero. There were still twenty dogs. Watanuki was panicking. _Why are there so many wolves?!_

"Hmph, I don't need to be **told** by you." Zero loaded his gun. Then a wry thought came to him._ If these are werewolves I guess I'll be a hybrid….._then Zero thought some more for a second. _More like trybrid, part hunter, part vampire, and part werewolf. No more human than I am now. How gay would that be? _Zero let out a snort and started to shoot. His body was slowly loosing life and he had to get out fast before something worse happened. Kaname blasted a few wolves with an invisible bullet and cleared a path.

"Whatever, just get out of here **now**!" Kaname prevented some wolves from following after the duo but he cold only do so much when one was outnumbered 1 to 15. Raising a shield so no more wolves could escape Kaname turned to the remaining wolves. "Now that their gone," Kaname raised his hand and his irises shined a new shade of crimson. "I don't have to hold back…."

**+Dreaming+**

Watanuki was dashing as fast as he could. His injured side seemed to squirt out blood every time he foot hit the ground. He was getting farther away from Zero as the prefect kept running. Watanuki tripped on a branch and fell hard to the ground---Watanuki awoke with a start. He was breathing hard as if he ran a marathon. He looked around in the darkness and noticed Doumeki asleep across from him. He had no idea when he fell asleep or when the big oaf semi-cleared a path to their beds through the books. The last thing he remembers were pieces of the dream he just had……..

"What was that?" He asked the night.

**+Dreaming+**

Zero sat up in his bed wondering, _what the fuck was that? _He quickly got up and went to his window. Day class was about to start in an hour but Zero couldn't help but be creeped out about the dream he had. Kuran he could understand….._why him? I don't even know him. _The moon shone bright through his window and made it all the more freakish.

Meanwhile Kaname was alone in his room contemplating what kind of vision was that. Earlier he had smelled that delicious blood but his etiquette stopped him from being rash. What confused him though was he only got a whiff and in the hallucination he smelled the aroma so clearly as if he already tasted it himself. Then he remembered the beautiful boy and speculated how did he know him. _I don't know who you are but that scent……_He was definitely going to ask cross tomorrow who was the one in his dream with Zero. _Why was Zero there out of all people?_

Kaname had been trying to use his mind and call out to the one who held the mysterious fragrance but he had used a portion of his power keeping the Night Class in line that evening. It was a full moon and everyone was on edge. He didn't know when he passed out but it was making him irritated not knowing. He did actions he wouldn't normally do for the hunter and it disturbed him to no end. Kaname brought his hand to his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So troublesome…."Kaname sighed. He was developing a headache already and the ex-human wasn't even here.

**+Dreaming+**

Doumeki watched as Watanuki's eyes slid shut. The seer had been staring at the ceiling very intently when Doumeki finally stopped messing with the wardrobe. Watanuki's eyes were unblinking for several minutes that the exorcist became worried until they closed. He simply shut off the lights and kicked several books out the way and went to undress. When he was in a simple tank top and boxers he slid under the covers and went to sleep. The door gently blew open then.

**+Dreaming+**

Watanuki carefully stood on the floor. It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything but felt a gentle breeze coming in. He awkwardly found his way out the confining space and felt his way down the hall until he came to the stairs. He was grateful that in the darkness he couldn't see anything. Who knows what was crawling all over the place at this time of night. He slowly climbed the stairs and pushed opened the door to the first floor. Candles were in the hallway lighting the entrance in a ghostly glow and then coming down the main stairs in the middle of the entrance was none other than the one he saw in his dream and the person who he called rude a while back.

"Zero…."Watanuki whispered without meaning to. It was to late as Zero turned his head toward Watanuki.

"You…"Zero gazed at him.

**+ Well there you have it! After about a month of disappearance… Reviews help me! ****J**

**+GoddessOfWrath+**


	5. Dream5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+Well writer's block and life is my excuse so please let me get away with it. :sweatdrops: And I get hits but barely any reviews! What's up wit that, for real? A ****BIG ****thanks to Danni though!^^ So here's my attempt……**

* * *

**Dream~****FIVE**

**+Encounter+**

* * *

Fay was getting worse. He coughed sickly as he laid his head back down. Kurogane was about burst into tears again. Kamui and Subaru were quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Don't worry Kamui Yuuko-san said that Watanuki and Doumeki will handle it. You know how reliable those two are." Subaru tried to sooth. Even though Kamui didn't want to give his blood to Fay at first and only did it for his brother, he grew close to him. No matter what, Fay was his child threw and threw as a vampire. His offspring period. Fay was a very young magician, only a few hundred years old while Kamui and his brother had some thousands of years.

"Alright. I'm _trying _not to but-!" He was silenced by a hand on his. Kurogane and Subaru caught each other's eye and quietly left the room. It was just Kamui and Fay there now.

"Kamui…" The named came out strangled. Fay tugged gently at his hand. Kamui's face soften and he carefully crawled on top of Fay and lay beside him. Fay made a contented sigh and Kamui took to stroking his hair.

"Don't fear for me Fay because I'm not the one hurt." Kamui whispered. He was so _damn angry_ that his blood hadn't worked and that they needed _his. _He would make sure to make it up to Fay and **him**.

**+Dreaming+**

Watanuki stood frozen at the top of the basement stairs. Zero also unable to move. Zero didn't know what it was but, he was startled still at the color of the stranger's eyes. He was drowning in them like he was in the ocean itself. Zero took a step forward towards Watanuki and Watanuki took a step back.

" What do you want?" Watanuki asked warily. All Zero did was just stand there. Watanuki was ready to bolt when Zero suddenly appeared behind him. The tattoo on the side of Zero's neck was glowing bright red. Watanuki could feel his ragged breath on the back of his neck and every hair on his body was on end.

"_You_….." Zero hissed. Somehow this boy was making his bloodlust go crazy even when he had just fed off Kaname. Though he **hated **to admit to doing that Zero couldn't help but feel unsatisfied when he caught a whiff of Watanuki's scent. Strangely as it registered in his senses it felt familiar.

"Um…" Watanuki knew Zero was a vampire but oddly he didn't feel afraid of Zero as he was of Kaname in his dream. Watanuki watched as Zero brought a hand to his face and traced his lips with a finger.

_**That didn't feel uncomfortable either. **_They both thought.

"Who are you?" Watanuki whispered. _This person's touch isn't threatening at all._ Zero slid his hand to Watanuki's chest as he clenched his teeth. His thirst was getting worst.

"Kiryuu." Zero choked. The vein in the boy's neck was becoming more appealing by the second. He breathing became more labored and harsh. _I have to get out of here…..__**NOW! **_He couldn't though. Not when Watanuki's hand came to rest on top his.

"You need help don't you?" Watanuki stated.

**+Dreaming+**

Yuuko hummed to herself while enjoying the four and the sake Mokona just brought her. The phone started ringing.

"Moko-chan can you bring me that, please?" She called from the bathroom. Then it stopped ringing and she opened her eyes to fine Haruka in front of her on the edge of the tube.

"Good evening Yuuko-san. Sorry to interrupt but I have something to tell you from the Fortuneteller." Haruka greeted. He took a drag from his pipe and breathed out slowly.

"And what might be so important that my friend made you tell me?" She smiled back. Haruka chuckled at that but then his face turned serious.

"You do know what Kimihiro is besides what he is to Syaoran?" Haruka inquired. Yuuko's eyes then took on a grave tint.

"Don't tell me _**that time **_is coming soon?" She mysteriously asked. Haruka sighed.

"Yes. Yes it is." With that he faded back into light.

**+Dreaming+**

Subaru got ominous feeling. As he sat in his and his brother's room in the castle he watched as the Royal Vampire Family's crown jewel glow red.

"I wonder who our ancestor is worried about….." He said aloud. It only glowed when one of the originals came back or as a warning.

"Which is this time?"

**+Dreaming+**

Meanwhile in Clow country Syaoran was in a cold sweat. He awoke with a start and his eyes unnaturally dimmed. He whispered "_I'm coming back…._"

* * *

Watanuki gradually turned his head around to face Zero and let go of his hand. They were only centimeters apart. Zero breathing calmed._ H-how did that happen?_ When he first saw Watanuki he was unusually out of air. If he couldn't look fully at him and inhale, imagine what would of occurred when he **did **take a look at Watanuki. Now he gaze at him strait in the eye and all he could do was watch.

Watanuki was lost. He was so deep into the Zero's amethyst eyes tinted by red that he didn't feel the arm going to his waist and bringing him closer to Zero. When he was twisted around and pressed even _closer _to Zero he let out a shaky breath. "Are you sure you're just a stranger to me?"

"I don't know but I really can't stop myself now." Zero gently replied. His body moved on his he couldn't stop if he wanted to but the problem was…..he didn't.

**+ What does everyone think?^_^ I have my muse working overtime! I'm starting on the next chappie now!**

**+GoddessOfWrath+**


	6. Dream6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+Thanks for the reviews! I just really feel like writing for this story so please continue to read and review^_^**

* * *

**Dream~****SIX**

**+After Effects+**

* * *

Before Zero knew it he had kissed Watanuki. Their lips danced the courtship of tongues. Watanuki flushed brightly. _Why am I allowing him to kiss me?…….And why……__**why**__ does it feel…..good?_ Watanuki moaned as Zero ravished his mouth with his tongue. Zero squeezed Watanuki to him. Watanuki wrapped his arms around Zero's shoulders. Total instincts took over when he was around Watanuki's presence. It said to obey and love this boy. Bow down to his every whim. This wasn't natural for Zero's character not even to those he loved. And his gut especially told him to **love **Watanuki. Zero trusted his instincts-the human ones anyway- even if they told him to do….this._ I have to stop…….but I really don't want to. WHY DAMNIT?! _Zero forcefully pulled away when he gently nibbled Watanuki's lower lip. Then he laid his head on Watanuki's chest. They stayed like that for awhile. Time stilled for the both them and no one was alive except each other.

"I-I can't do this to you…." Zero had already come to terms with himself. How that quickly he didn't know but it was running threw his blood like liquid fire and his heart held his mind captive. "I don't even know you and yet I-" He was silenced when he felt tears fall on his hair. _There. You went and made him cr__y! Stupid Zero! Stupid! _It was weird as it was and he had to go and scare Watanuki. Zero was astonished when he felt Watanuki's head lean on his.

"Yes…yes you can." Watanuki sighed. "I'm not protesting am I?" Watanuki couldn't explain his emotions either but one thing was for sure he enjoyed what Zero was doing to him and he didn't want the other to stop. Zero lifted his head and gazed again into those beautiful sapphires. He whipped away a stray tear.

"Then…don't cry." This time it was Watanuki who initiated the kiss.

**-School-**

It was Watanuki and Doumeki's first day of school at Cross Academy and Watanuki was _dead _tired. He had spent the whole night with Zero. Blushing as he remembered he tried to finish brushing his teeth in the Boy's bathroom in the west building of the Sun Dorms. Since he really didn't get any sleep he was the first one there followed by the bright and early Doumeki. They had to go to the Chairman's office to get their schedules and uniforms seeing as they still had on their old schools. Doumeki came up beside him in the mirror he was in front of.

"What do you want bastard?" Watanuki said as he continued brushing his pearly whites.

"Where were you last night?" Doumeki simply asked.

"Is it any of your business where I go at night?" He asked as he spit out his toothpaste. Doumeki gave him an admonishing stare.

"You just made that sound so wrong." Doumeki replied. He was used to Watanuki not telling him things also even when they've been through so much.

Watanuki sighed. "Look I know you're worried for the Great Watanuki-sama but he can handle himself." They both knew it was a lie but hey it's Watanuki.

"Oi-"

"MY NAME IS NOT OI!" Watanuki roared. Doumeki unplugged his ears as soon as he saw Watanuki calm. Watanuki huffed. "I don't need this early in the morning." He turned around to walk away but was caught by the wrist.

"Why is your wrist bandaged? Just what were you doing at night?" Watanuki pulled his hand free.

"None of your business like a said." He was trying very hard to keep a strait face as flashes of what he and Zero did came rushing back all at once and made him long for the silver haired vampire.

_Watanuki was up against the door that lead to the tunnel underground to his room._

'_Ahhhhh…" He moaned. Zero had to managed to get his black uniform open and was kissing his abdomen. Zero held his legs prisoner as he sensually massaged his thighs. Then Zero made a large scratch on his stomach and was licking a trail lower……_

Watanuki vigorously shook his head. He didn't need those thoughts showing up when Doumeki was around. He saw Doumeki glaring at him and decided to just tell a little white lie. He did get hurt. **Sorta**.

"I hurt myself going to the bathroom. You know there is a lot of stuff in the hallway in that rat dump." Watanuki laughed nervously. Of course Doumeki wasn't going to fall for it but he let it slide.

"Aa." Doumeki agreed. He'll have to ask later.

* * *

Watanuki sighed in relief when the Chairman went out his office. A awkward silence had developed between the him and Doumeki since they came from the bathroom. Then when they came to knock on the door the Chairman pulled it open before either could register what happened they were sitting in the chairs before him. He started squealing about how cute they were going to look and ran to go get the spare uniform. And they were currently waiting for Mr. Cross to get back.

_He can stay __**far **__away for all I care. _Watanuki thought. The Chairman's happy-go-lucky attitude was grating his nerves. Watanuki sank into the chair preparing to wait for awhile when Doumeki's voice broke the quietness.

"Watanuki…"Doumeki called. Watanuki felt his black turtleneck sweater he was wearing get suddenly snug._ Uh oh…._

"What is it you big oaf?" Watanuki snapped. He really didn't want to answer what Doumeki was going to ask.

"Were you with Cross?" He asked.

"_**HUH?!**_" That wasn't the question he was expecting. "Why would **I **be with that psycho?!"

"Yuki moron."

"Not her either and I'm not a moron dumb ass!" Watanuki growled. Sometimes Doumeki could too much. Right then the Chairman conveniently came twirling in the room with their uniforms.

"Watanuki-chan your up first!" Cross smiled. He pulled Watanuki up and pushed the Day Class clothes into his hands. Watanuki let out a dejected breath. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

**-Kaname-**

Kaname stared at the ring in his hand. It was a massive Hemlock poison ring. The jewel was a large black crystal held by claws the were attached to brass hinges. The metal of the ring was sterling silver with bats and little church windows decorating the sides. Kaname opened the secret compartment the ring held and took out a old looking scroll. He smiled because this ring belonged to his lord. After contemplating why he was attracted to that boy's blood he finally figured out why. And **why **he was jealous of Zero coming back to their room smelling of **him**.

**+Earlier before+**

_It was nearly daybreak having classes finished about two hours ago when Kaname started to wonder where Zero was. It was about a few months ago when he and hunter had to share a room. Of course the Night Class protested with vigor but the ex-human's was totaled from the fight they had. They weren't __**trying **__to kill each other. Oh no, just…..hurt a little bit. So he took responsibility and sheltered him much to the other vampires dismay. They actually get along quite well behind closed doors once Zero stopped being an ass towards Kaname. Though didn't mean he quit completely._

_Kaname's eyes opened when they heard Zero come in. He turned around finding the silver vampire in complete disarray. He was panting like he'd just ran a mile, his clothes were barely on, what seem to be splotches of red on his skin and he was sweating. _

_Kaname raised a slim eyebrow. "What happened to you?" _

"_Oh nothing much." Zero smirked. He'd just had the time of his life but Kaname didn't need to know. Kaname was scrutinizing him with his placid gaze as Zero passed him on the couch. That's when he smelt it. That delicious smell that came from only one person on the planet that he knew. The first time he was just attracted but now he knew __**who **__it was. _

'_**That boy….he**__' Kaname was delighted beyond words. He was miffed that Zero had been doing __**things **__with __**him **__but…..well he couldn't really get mad._

"_Zero I suggest you take a bath before the whole Night Class comes after you for smelling like __**that**__." Kaname chuckled as Zero blushed and went to the bathroom grumbling something like 'perverted vampire' under his breath. _

**+End memory+**

Oh Kaname will forever keep that in his mind. Now all he had to do was reawaken the silver vampire so that **his** beloved lord came come back as well.

* * *

Watanuki stood before the mirror in the Chairman's office a scowl on his face. Doumeki and him stood side by side in the same outfit. The black uniform looking strangely bright against his pale skin. Doumeki had more deep of a frown on his face while the Chairman cooed in the background about how handsome the two of them were together. Cross gave them their schedules and he had to share a class with Doumeki all the way from 4th-6th period.

"Come now my two sons it's time to get to class! Your already late for first period!" The Chairman sang. The worst thing about this whole entire mission was that Cross was in charge of them too until they got back home. Watanuki sighed. He had been sighing a lot lately. Dealing with the headmasters crazy was taking a toll on him.


	7. Dream7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+I can say this was inspired by the Twilight Soundtrack ,Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Soundtrack, "Lacrimosa" by the band Kalafina, and a little FunctionJunctionYUUKA:D so go listen to them! Plus some Celtic Music every once in awhile can make you think up things as well.....**

* * *

**+Dream~SEVEN+**

**+Under the Moon+**

* * *

**-The Chairman's Office-**

They were back in the Chairman's office. _Will he ever stop. _Watanuki grimaced as he looked at himself in the mirror. The material used for Cross Academy's school uniform was even darker than his old one. Now he looked more like a ghost than ever. The Chairman was twirling around again in the background.

"How lovely! Watanuki-chan is so handsome in the Day Class Uniform!" Cross beamed.

"Why are we here again?"Doumeki whispered. This was getting annoying. Watanuki heard and shrugged. He had no idea.

After praising Watanuki one last time,Cross stopped bouncing and looked at Kimihiro."Though... with what Yuuko-san told me you're pretty smart. Maybe we should fit you with the Night Class uniform instead?" Watanuki turned around and stared horrified at the Chairman. Doumeki's frown got even deeper.

"Chairman Cross I don't think that's a good idea. Even if he **is **that smart he doesn't have the brain capacity to keep all the information." Doumeki interjected smugly. He loved the way how Watanuki's face turned red when angry. _Maybe I should see a shrink. _Doumeki plugged his ears and waited for the blow up, but it never happened. After getting over the initial shock, Watanuki actually smiled. The Chairman started to turn around at Doumeki's comment when he noticed the expression change on Watanuki's face.

"Is it true Chairman, that you would do it?" Watanuki asked with a smile in place. Kaien blinked and Doumeki unplugged his ears.

"What?" Doumeki deadpanned.

"Exactly, you still want to go even though you know what the students in the Night Class are Kimihiro?" The Chairman asked perplexed.

"Yes. I do." Watanuki replied. " Is it so hard to believe Chairman? Didn't Yuuko-san tell you what we're doing?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Then it's settled."Watanuki smiled like an angel then. The Chairman faltered. He couldn't say no to that face.

"In that case I want to transfer too." Doumeki said afterwards. Watanuki's smile was still held place even though Doumeki could see his vein twitching.

"Okay both of you will be moving to the Night Class tomorrow then." The Chairman conceded. Yuuko made him promise to let them do almost anything to complete the mission.

"We'll be going then." Doumeki said to Cross. He fixed Watanuki with a look and opened the door. Watanuki nodded at the Chairman and stepped out first and Doumeki closed the door respectfully with a bye to the headmaster.

Doumeki and Watanuki left the Chairman in his office crying at how unfair Watanuki treated him. When the door was completely closed Kaien then thought out loud."They didn't tell me how first period went......." Which is why he called them in here. Then another thought came. "He can get Zero's blood just as easily outside the Night Class, so why transfer?" Cross sighed. "I guess I have to do paper work again."

* * *

**+Dreaming+**

* * *

**-****Outside with Watanuki&Doumeki-**

Watanuki was walking away from the office in quick long strides but that wasn't what he was trying to get away from. He heard Doumeki's heavy steps right behind him. Watanuki wasn't surprised when he was thrown against the wall either.

"What do you think you were **doing**?" Doumeki said right next to his ear. His breath tickled Watanuki's ear's outer shell. Watanuki turned his head the other way, looking at a carved rose in the stone.

"I was doing our job of getting close to Zero..." He manged out weakly. Doumeki this close did nothing for his nervousness. Watanuki felt Doumeki's lips trail to his neck. "Ah... so let go you big oaf." Doumeki smiled. Watanuki could feel it and he almost released a breath of relief. He hoped no one saw them. Only Shizuka would pull off a stunt like this when they were alone. Watanuki had a feeling Doumeki's actions meant more than friendship and what he did was _more _enough evidence, but he couldn't look at someone like that when he thought of them as a brother.

Doumeki let go of Watanuki. Watanuki pretended to fix his uniform as he hid his blush from the idiot behind him.

"Well if you're finished messing up my uniform I think it's time to **finish **the rest of our Day Class classes." Watanuki huffed. He was about to walk away when Doumeki's arm reached around his waist and pulled him back up against the exorcist. Watanuki this time turn his head toward Doumeki's.

"Whatever you're planning, at least let me help." Doumeki said, searching the cobalt crystals for permission. _At least let me help you._ Watanuki avoided his eyes. He couldn't stare into those deep golden windows.

"S-.....Shizuka.....I'm not doing anything dangerous." Watanuki whispered. Watanuki repressed a shudder as Doumeki's hands ran past his side one last time before he let go.

" I hope so Kimihiro." With that Doumeki went down the hall first.

**+Before, In First Period+**

Watanuki and Doumeki went their separate ways. Watanuki had to take literature first and Doumeki gym. Watanuki sighed. He didn't have the energy to pay attention in class anyway.

"Why bother...." Watanuki said quietly to himself. He looked up to see a classroom with the sign _**Language Arts**_ on it. He took a deep breath. He and Doumeki were already late and he was alone in the hallway. Watanuki's pale, skinny hand reached for the golden handle on the door when a voice called out.

"_Kimihiro._" Watanuki spun around at the voice.

Doumeki on the other hand had to go out in the rain. They couldn't hear the slight drizzle inside but now that he was in open air it became chilly and loud. Though they hadn't really taken a tour, he could tell the gym was the biggest building next to the Moon Dorms. As he slowly started to walk through the rain, the Gothic gates to the Moon Dorm opened. Doumeki could hardly see because of the gray clouds and light rain but he could definitely tell the figure in the white uniform was a vampire. Not because of the color of his uniform, but because of his face, the one they were taught by Yuuko to remember even before Zero's.

"The Vampire King." Doumeki mused to himself as quietly as possible. Even from that distance he knew the vampire could hear him if he really wanted. When they crossed paths on the walkway, Kaname had already spotted Doumeki as soon as the gates opened, he paused a bit and leaned down to Doumeki's ear.

"_Watch your neck_." Kaname hissed. Kaname continued walking after he felt Doumeki freeze. He grinned. Doumeki was tense. After awhile of getting soaked he forced himself to keep moving. At least he could make it to the other half of class...

Watanuki clutched at the silver locks of his lover as Zero's sweet plum tasting tongue entangled in his. They were in the bathroom. Watanuki knew he shouldn't be skipping class and the fact that someone could see them would bother him... if Zero weren't that damn good at what he did. They spent their whole entire hour making up for being an hour apart.

**+End of First Period+**

* * *

**+Dreaming+**

* * *

**-Subaru&Kamui-**

"Brother." Subaru called as Kamui walked through the door to their room. Kamui sat on the bed by Subaru.

"What is it?"

Subaru nodded towards the necklace. "You know who it is don't you?" Kamui looked down for a bit.

"You're not mad are you?" Kamui looked up at Subaru with pitiful eyes. Subaru sighed.

"Just who is it?" Subaru asked again.

"I already told Yuuko-san when we talked. It's **him**." Kamui said with a smirk on his face. Subaru stared in shock for a moment before hitting Kamui upside the head.

"**Why didn't you say so before?! Now I have to get everything cleaned before he awakens**!" With that Subaru stormed out the door leaving a unconcious Kamui on the king sized bed.

* * *

**+Hope you like it!**

**~GoddessOfWrath~**


	8. Dream8

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+Well I can't keep my inspiration on this fic in so I'm writing the next chapter as we speak!lol Err...inspired by "Wandering Ghosts" by Michiru Yamane, "Crystal Teardrops" uh what else? Umm how 'bout plain Castlevania OSTs. Some Classical music. ESPECIALLY TO "Hana Kagari" by ON/OFF.**

* * *

**+Dream~EIGHT+**

**+Passions+**

* * *

**-End of the Day Classes-**

The classes the duo faced went over quickly with them being stared at all day. Doumeki and Watanuki were in their last class, music. The girls and boys continued to admire the two beauties.

"Alright Class, as you can see we have some new students. But I have just received word from the Chairman that they will be moving to the Night Class as of tomorrow." The young woman teaching the class announced. Everyone stopped moving. They all quite their quiet whispers and playing to stare.

"Their moving to the Night Class?!"

"Already?!"

"Why must all the handsome boys go the Night Class!"

"Yeah, why can't we have one we can see all day and keep to ourselves!"

The fangirls and fanboys all gawked at the two again as they shouted their grumbles. Doumeki and Watanuki were both seated at the very back trying to escape all the attention and they didn't know how to play a instrument either,though that plan seemed not to work very well. Doumeki had been unable to get to class on more than one occasion, while Watanuki had to face catcalls and the girls trying to talk to him at the same time during the day. Watanuki sighed and sunk into his chair. Doumeki though indifferent as always seemed to have a throbbing in his skull that just wouldn't go away.

_The girls here are even more annoying than at our old school._ Watanuki sighed. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Psst, Watanuki-kun!" Yuki called over the noise of the class. She was holding a cello. Mrs. Loucroet was trying to calm all the students. "Is it true?" Watanuki gave a relieved sigh. Yuki seemed to be the only one not to fawn over them besides her strange friend that kept silent. She looked as stoic as Doumeki.

"Yes. It seems we're ahead in our classes." Watanuki politely answered even when he was refraining from screaming his head off.

"That means you'll be with Zero. And just when were starting become friends...." Yuki trailed off sadly. Watanuki saw the forlorn look on her face and decided to cheer her up.

"How about we all do things on the weekend. I mean we don't have to not be friends just because we're in the Night Class." Watanuki smiled. Yuki smiled back. That sounded better.

"Yuki." Yori finally spoke up. Yuki looked back Yori. Yori knew how to play the violin. "They're watching." The trio blinked at that and glanced behind them. All of the Music students were glaring in their direction.

"Uh, I think we should leave." Watanuki said warily.

"Let's." Doumeki whispered. He actually some annoyance slipped through. He stood up and whole new wave of praise went through the air. Doumeki wanted to roll his eyes. Watanuki silently followed out the door.

"Poor teacher...." Yuki sympathized with Yori as Mrs. Loucroet was nearly trampled.

**+Dreaming+**

**-Kuran's Room-**

Zero relaxed against the tiles as he showered. The bright pearly white of the marble walls reflecting him. He had angry red scratches going down his back. He and Watanuki had **loads **of fun. He was thinking contently to himself when the door was thrown open.

"Hey-!" Zero was grabbed from behind. He began struggling. He tried to twist in the grasp of whoever it was holding him down. He hit the vampire in his stomach using his elbows but he wouldn't budge. The reason he knew it was a vampire was simply because no one was powerful enough to hold him still.

"Zero." Kaname's voice floated to his ear. The shower running still as the pureblood fought to hold the ex-human. _Or soon to be pureblood._

Zero ceased trying once he heard that voice. "Kaname?" He tried to turn around. "**What are you doing**?!"

"This." Was the reply. Kaname tighten his grip on Zero and restrained his chest and abdomen. He also ignored the fact how good it was to have Zero pressed up naked against him.

Zero gasped when he felt fangs in his neck. Kaname fangs sunk deep into the veins injecting the venom and recoding his DNA.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**" Zero screamed.

**+Dreaming+**

**-Watanuki&Aidou-**

Watanuki walked and walked until he was at a tree outside. He pressed up against it and slid down. It was still raining. Black strands of short hair pressed to the side of his face. He was thinking about what just happened between him and Doumeki.

_Watanuki and Doumeki were in the hallway when Doumeki suddenly halted._

"_Watanuki." Doumeki said._

"_What?" There was no sarcasm from Kimihiro. His voice was just above a whisper. Doumeki examined Watanuki's face. The seer was unnaturally quiet which bothered him. Watanuki was looking down. Then Doumeki's eyes trailed down._

"_What is that?" He pointed at the red mark coming from his white collar._

"_What is what?" Watanuki followed Doumeki's eyes. He blushed. "Uh......mosquito bite?" Watanuki awkwardly laughed._

_Doumeki narrowed his eyes. "But there's no bump. Just a mark." He lifted his right hand to Kimihiro's collar and pulled back. Dark red, purple and pinkish marks were all over. _

"_**HEY! **Don't do that." Watanuki slapped his hand away. Doumeki frowned._

"_Is that what I think it is?" Doumeki said. "**Who** did you get a hickey from?" He was slowly starting to get angry._

"_Does it **matter** who I got it from?" Watanuki whispered. Doumeki lost it._

"_**Yes**, it does **matter** who you got it from and when!" Doumeki rarely raises his voice including to Watanuki. That's when something clicked. " It was last night wasn't it." It wasn't a question but a statement. Watanuki looked away._

"_Yes." Watanuki looked down defeated. He flinched when Doumeki punched the wall beside him so hard it made cracks in the wall._

_Doumeki was inch away from Watanuki's face. "**Who was it**?" Doumeki hissed. Watanuki saw that fiery look Shizuka's eyes and it spelled death to whoever it was that touched **his** Watanuki. Watanuki's own eyes narrowed and glared up at Doumeki._

"_Someone very dear to me. And there's nothing you can do about it you big oaf." Watanuki gritted through his teeth. Watanuki went around the archer and started to walk away but when he took a step his wrist was grabbed._

"_Let go Doumeki! I'm telling you there's nothing you can do about-" He was cut off when mocha lips pressed against his own. Watanuki trembled. Doumeki has never gone this far and he hoped that Watanuki would forgive him. Doumeki pulled the pale skinned boy closer to him. He released the small wrist and wound his arms around Watanuki's waist. Watanuki couldn't struggle against a embrace he knew too well. _

_'But this **wrong**' Watanuki thought. He broke the kiss panting. " Shizuka I...." He couldn't think of anything too say. He untwisted those big strong arms that saved him many times and walked away. All Doumeki could do was watch and swore to God that whoever left that mark will die._

Watanuki didn't notice the blond walk up to him until he felt a cold hand on his cheek. Watanuki looked up into Aidou's azure eyes. "Who are you?"


	9. Dream9

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+It seems like it takes me a month to do a chapter nowadays :sweatdrops: all well I try......Also thankyou for all the favorites and alerts!^_^ but I would really like it if you gave me a REVIEW! *Hugglesyouall* Thanks. This chapter is inspired by (for some odd reason) "Nimbooda" from the movie "Hum Dill de chuke Sanam" and "Dola re Dola" from the movie "Devdas". Then main little in enchantment that made me write is the song "Come little Children". Castlevania is inspiration for everyone. ~p.s the names give HINTS. I've been dropping them for awhile now and I wonder who's figured it out......**

**Warnings: References to Dark Ages, Dracula, ,maybe some Castlevania, God and the Devil? and some gore......**

* * *

**+Dream~NINE+**

**+Soaked in Blood+**

* * *

**-Watanuki and Aidou- **

The blond looked into Watanuki's own sapphires and was shocked by their beauty.

_'This **has **to be him.' _Aidou thought. Kaname-sama told him to seek the unawakened vampire and help him. When Aidou first received the order, he was happy to be able to help Kaname in any way, but when it came to find the one he was confused. He had no description. Kaname just said he'd know when he saw. Aidou traced Watanuki's lips with his thumb. Both ignoring the pouring rain and themselves getting soaked. Watanuki was too emotionally strained to really understand what was happening. What was cold was now a small warmth against him and he needed it badly.

"Are you the one Kaname-sama has been looking for?" Aidou whispered against those pink lips. _I better control my self. _Watanuki parted his mouth to speak the pale thumb pulled his lips farther apart.

"What are you.......?" Watanuki began when Aidou's head suddenly got closer. Aidou brought his delicate had up the Watanuki's chin to hold it still as dark smoke came from his mouth. Watanuki's eyes opened and he tried to struggle.

_'He won't move!' _Watanuki screamed as his world started to turn black.

**-Prince Kaname and Lord Zero-**

Kaname sat on the bathroom floor pillowing Zero's head in his lap. Zero was now covered in a silky blue bathrobe courtesy of Kaname's closet. Kaname stroked the long silver hair that grew when Zero transformed. It seems his body was still adjusting to the genetic change.

"I have to awake you or my lord will never want to return from his reincarnation." Kaname lifted Zero's head to begin tidying his neck. Slowly licking the precious blood still flowing from the two holes Kaname left he whispered in Zero's ear. " And here I thought this life time maybe I would get a turn but I guess you can't tear away true lovers." He chuckled. " I'm glad you make **him **happy."

**-The other half-**

Syaoran lay feverish in the royal infirmary. Sakura sat worried at his side while Toya and Yukito were off too the side. Toya had a frown on his face.

_'What's wrong with the kid?' _Toya couldn't figure it out. He was fine when they came home safe from their journey. Maybe he could get Yukito to contact the witch. Yukito kept shifting at his side.

"I hope Syaoran is alright...." Yukito whispered distressed. He didn't know what was going on.

**-Shadowed Nobles-**

Subaru scrambled through their palace as silently his predator status went. He made sure the maids he hired in this world cleaned the place spotless. He was making sure EVERYTHING was ready when their creator arrived. Meanwhile in the room with Fay and Kamui things were looking better. Kamui after coming from the bathroom with a cold towel for Fay.

"Hmmmm." Kamui mused a loud. Fay hasn't had a fever in almost an hour and he was wondering why. He put the rag down and felt Fay's forehead. '_Strange. He's almost at normal temperature for a vampire.' _Kamui wondered if **his **presence is effecting every vampire left.

_**-King Kimihiro and Gentleman Aidou-**_

Aidou hauled the lifeless being as quickly and quietly as he could to his room. He didn't want any interruptions for the gruesome thing he has to do. He closed his door and locked it. Watanuki was starting to twitch in his arms which meant the demon calling forth the vampire part of Watanuki was working. Aidou noticed ice starting to form on the walls and it wasn't him. Hey lay Watanuki gently on the king size bed fit for a Persian Prince. He changed all his sheets to black and blue for the Plantagenet and so he himself didn't see all the blood that was going to be split including his own.

The noble carefully took off the jacket and shirt of the Day Class uniform to expose a milky white chest too pale to be alive. He unwrapped the tie from the graceful neck and threw it with the rest of the stuff. Hanabusa gulped. He hoped Takuma could keep all the other vampires at bay or all of them might find themselves as a meal. The nervous vampire took a deep breath and lengthen a nail and dug into the chest of the original vampire. Kaname's soul was the 4th ancient vampire's soul while all the other three either died or trapped in a deep sleep. Watanuki was the first, the father,and the one who gave birth to really all immortal lives. To call him by his real name, Kean the Black Martyr.

Aidou had to close his mouth to not drool over the delectable blood. He pushed his claw farther down until he could pull the chest open. He delicately pulled both flaps of flesh back. Watanuki's hair has grown all over the place and the room has gotten close to snow level. He could see some crystal roses starting to sprout from the walls. He had one thing to do and that was to stop Watanuki's 'human' heart. The blood was dribbling down his hands and onto Watanuki's torso and abdomen and Hanabusa had the urge to lick it off. The red muscle was there beating.

_**Thump Thump**_

"Watch yourself Hanabusa." Aidou whispered. He placed his hands on the shoulders of the king and bent his head. He bit the heart. Watanuki's eyes shot opened and the black smoke shot from his body and coiled around the pair. Watanuki's body convulsed. The human's heart thumping wildly for a moment before his eyes closed and blood filled Aidou's mouth as he filled the heart with the venom of the undead. His hair and face being soaked in blood.

Aidou's beautiful white uniformed now was stained red. He made sure to close the wound in the heart by licking the holes as much as possible. He cleaned on the inside of flesh without touching anything too important as to not forgot the wonderful gift he got to taste because of Kaname. When Aidou came back up eyes red the gash itself was starting to mend. Hanabusa licked himself cleaned as well as he jumped off of what they used to know as Watanuki and bowed at the end of the bed. Arctic ice blue eyes opened slowly staring at the ceiling. The **King of Darkness **and **Prince of Pain **was back. The vampire before Dracula and his son Adrian was about to walk the earth again.


	10. Dream10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+Long time no seeXD Sorry if this chapter may be short! This story is probably the only one close to being finished. But it still has a few more chapters. "Acceptus" means "Welcome" for this chapter. It can also mean "Pleasant or Agreeable". Playlist is at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

**+Dream~TEN+**

**+Acceptus+

* * *

**

**-Lord Zero-**

Zero eyes fluttered slowly open. His whole body hurt. He could also feel himself naked. Some thin piece of material was protecting him from feeling cold. His head was pounding and he heard drums beating wildly in both his ears.

_Where am I?_

Zero felt something warm stroking his hair. His vision focused and he saw something red.

"Kaname?" He called out his voice hoarse. The warm feeling stopped right behind his ear. Kaname had froze when he heard that soft voice. His Zero was awake!

Zero tried to move but felt too weak. "What did you do you fuckin' bastard?" He coughed. He was thirsty. Extremely thirsty.

"I awakened you, your Excellence." The brunet vampire's voice whispered softly as he kissed Zero's left hand. "Is that how a Noble should speak?"

"What.....?" Zero saw flashes of different memories he did not know he had. "What is this?" Zero eyes closed. Another image of a figure familiar to him past behind his eye lids. The purple irises opened again. "What is going on?"

"Your memories from the other lifetime." Kaname replied gently. He continued stroking the beautiful hair down Zero's back. He curled a strand around his finger. "And with you awakened, my Lord shall be too."

"Lord? You, a Pureblood has a Lord?" Zero asked incredulously.

"Don't act as if you do not know." Kaname smirked and said in Zero's ear. "He's your lover."

**-His Majesty-**

Watanuki jolted. He was cold.

_Where am I?_

He looked everywhere around him and saw nothing but darkness. A blue light shined above him but he couldn't see from where. It was the only light in the place. Where was this? Why was he here?'_Hello? Someone? Anyone?_' He wrapped his arms more tightly around himself. It was so cold. What was going on?

_I am you. That what's happening. _

Watanuki almost screamed if a hand had not covered his mouth. He tried to pull on the arms holding him captive. He felt the arm of the stranger holding him around the waist. The had began to move. He tried in vain to stop it but the hand went lower and slipped into the pants he was wearing.

"Ah..." He breathed in, head back. His bright blue eyes widened. The long hair of his captor brushed his shoulders and Watanuki felt ice cold lips brush his the side of his neck.

"Why I never thought myself would be this easy." The person of the dark voice squeezed Watanuki's breathed alittle harder.

"What-" He was cut off by a bite to his neck. Painful. One word to describe it. The bite was painful with the lips leaving chills as they moved over his skin.

"ow...." He gasped again when he felt the hand pumping him. Watanuki turned his head. "You bastard..." He panted. His hips bucked on their own accord.

_Well that's a nice word to call yourself. _The voice chuckled. His otherself's body rolled against him deliciously, struggling, pleading to be released. He kept pumping and when he felt Watanuki's tip about to burst with seed he sucked the hardest he could. The lips massaging his neck stopped and a wet tongue licked the wound closed. Watanuki had his eyes were closed. His head was laying on the person's shoulder. Embaressed that he'd come into some unknown person's hand.

_Zero..._

The cold lips kissed his way up leaving a trail of Hickeys to kiss Watanuki's frost bitten lips. "Know we are one in the same. Kean and Kimihiro." He kissed the corners of Watanuki's mouth. "And I own you before Zero's does." Kean whispered in his reincarnation's ear. Watanuki felt himself burn...

Watanuki awoke with a cold breath. Ice blue eyes blinked. He slowly turned to the side, his long black hair followed and shielded him from the temperature of the room. A blurry figure was beside his bed. "Zero?"

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Razorblade Kiss by H.I.M**

"**Breath No More" by Evanescence Piano Version Played by Nyabinghi911**

**Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra**

**Over Night by Aya**

**The Chair by The 69 Eyes**

**Dance D'Amour by The 69 eyes**

**Dead Girls Are Easy by The 69 eyes**

**~*~**


	11. Dream11

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight or xXxHOLiC it wouldn't be just T and up……..more like the name says, XXX**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: I LOVE BL!XD There WILL be lots of it in this story or I will try to make it that way in any case, GET LOST!**

**+Well I've been progressing slowly. :) Watanuki is so confused this chapter and so is Zero. Kaname and Doumeki need to stop. Hehe! Playlist at the bottom. Really "And Love Said No" is the theme for this chapter.

* * *

**

**+Dream~ELEVEN+**

**+A Vampire's Warning+

* * *

**

**-Fay-**

_What was going on?_ The blond vampire turned his head on the pillow. He had woken up with a dry cough.

"Are you okay my dear?" Kamui asked. He leaned over stroking Fay's hair. The younger vampire closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. He had felt hot, more hot than what he was supposed to and rejoiced silently as the cold hand kept petting his hot head.

"I'm fine..." Fay tried to smile but really he was tired, so very tired. It felt like he hasn't slept in weeks when he knew he'd been sleeping for almost that. The coolness from Kamui's body was making him sleepy and wanting to become emersed in that black dreamland.

Kamui's hand slid under his head and the pair of gold eyes made contact. The cold hand lifted Fay's neck and one look told Fay what Kamui wanted to do.

"Wait..." Fay coughed. His throat was on fire and felt more coughs waiting to come up.

Kamui glared. "Don't say you're fine when you're not." Kamui stated coldly. Fay was like his brother in that sense. Both of them try to make other people be worried but hurt themselves in the process and make them worry anyway.

The dark haired vampire leaned down and nipped Fay's neck, leaving small little pink marks. Fay gasped and closed his eyes at the pricks Kamui's fangs left behind. Kamui then bit his lip hard and waited for blood to drip. He parted his lips over Fay's warm ones and gently blew his blood in.

_Take this Fay, so at least your thirst will be quenched until **he** gets here.

* * *

_

**+Dreaming+

* * *

**

**-Zero-**

Zero stared at the Pureblood. Well what was he supposed to say? The memories still swirled in his head making his eyes close in dizziness. Kaname pulled back from Zero's ear to look at the Vampire Lord's face.

"Do you remember his true name,Kean?" Kaname whispered softly. More flashes of a raven haired vampire looking like Watanuki went through his mind. There were images of him on a bed, him looking up at the moon and most importantly him looking at someone full of love. Zero's eyes opened again.

"Kean." He said the name full of wonder and awe. Zero remembers all the times of him and Kean throughout the ages before the were put to rest together.

_Zero looked at Kean as he was tied to the pole. Zero was also being tied to a pole. Both had their hands bound behind their back beaten and bleeding. Angry hunters threw firewood at their feet._

"_Both of you can burn in hell together." One Hunter sneered. From Zero's point of view he did not pay attention to this. His eyes locked with Kean's. Kean was wheezing and a stake was sticking out of his chest. Blood was bleeding into Zero's own eyes. He kept trying to quickly blink the drips away._

_Kean looked intensely into Zero's eyes. "Listen to me carefully, Aydan, my love. Do not let me go, no matter where we are, we will always find each other." Zero reached out as flames began to consume them both._

"_Don't ever let me go! **I LOVE YOU KEAN!**" _

Zero snapped his eyes opened. He didn't notice when they closed. His chest wheezed. His last life's perspective was the same as his now. It was painful to live through that, let alone going through again in his dreams. He had to find Watanuki now!

The Pureblood had watched silently as Zero's eyes had clouded to white. He was slightly concerned but rejoiced also. It mean that the silver vampire was remembering. Amethyst eyes snapped open. The silver vampire was breathing as if he ran a marathon.

"Take....take me to him Kaname. Please." Zero pleaded. Kaname could not resist those eyes.

"As you wish my lord."

* * *

**+Dreaming+

* * *

**

-**The King Himself-**

Aidou started as The Vampire King called out the prefect's name. What was going on? "My lord?"

Watanuki's vision began to clear. A sharp pain went through his neck as he tried to turn his head again. He called again. "Zero?" Aidou looked confused again before coming closer. The blond hair was enough to let Watnauki know that this was not his Zero.

"My lord? Kiryuu is somewhere else with Kaname-sama." Aidou dutifully informed the weak king. Aidou took a hand and kissed it. "How can I be of any help?"

Watanuki coughed and begged. "Find Zero for me....Please!"

Aidou looked resolute. "I will my lord. I will."

* * *

**+Dreaming+

* * *

**

Kaname carried Zero to his bed promising that he would be right back. The silver vampire had clung to him for a moment, begging before the Pureblood untangled his fingers.

"Please Kaname..." Kaname squeezed the hand he was holding before leaving a kiss on Zero's cold lips.

"I tell you I will be right back. I will not leave you here like this." Before Zero could say another word the brunet was out the door. He locked it behind him.

"Seiren." The female vampire appeared out of thin air.

"Make sure no one but me opens this door." She nodded and Kaname went on his way. As Kaname reached the end of the Moon Dorm territory he spotted something he hated very much.

Outside Doumeki was looking for Watanuki in the rain. He hadn't meant to do that but really he did. He could not get the image of all those emotions swimming in Watanuki's eyes. Those big clear ice blue eyes. Doumeki coughed. The rain had soaked through the Day Uniform he was wearing and he was starting to fell numb.

"You scum." A voice Doumeki knew said from behind him. He turned around slowly and looked the vampire dead in the eyes.

"Coming from someone who is suppose to be in the ground." Shizuka's golden gaze glared into Kaname's crimson one. "What the hell are you doing out here anyway?"

Kaname frowned. "It's none of your concern." He looked at Doumeki up and down. "I think it's time for you to go inside human." He didn't have time to deal with this. The only reason Doumeki was still standing is because he meant something to his lord.

Doumeki's glare hardened. "The don't concern yourself with me." Shizuka made to turn around but was grabbed by the throat. He clawed at the hand gripping him. Kaname slammed him into a nearby tree.

"Listen and listen very well. I do not want that many people near his highness now and that includes you, worthless human." Kaname growled in Doumeki's face. He didn't know what Watanuki saw in him.

Doumeki looked back with just as much malice in Kaname's face. "I don't know who you're talking about but that won't stop me from looking for Watanuki."

"That's exactly who I'm talking about." Kaname spat.

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**And Love Said No **

**Circle of Fear **

**Endless Dark**

**by H.I.M**

**Bad Romance by Lady GaGa**

**~*~**


End file.
